ooops_noah_is_gonefandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Dermot Magennis
Physical Geography 1. How does Canada compare to other countries in terms of land area? 2. List in geographical order (north west to south east) Canada’s Great Lakes. Geologic History 3. List the 4 geological eras from oldest to youngest. 4. Which era was the longest? 5. Which era was the shortest? 6. Which era did humans evolve? Earth’s Interior 7. What are the four parts of the earth’s interior? 8. Which part of the earth’s interior is the hottest, coolest, thickest, thinnest? 9. What is thought to create the movement of continental and oceanic plates? 10. Which is more dense – oceanic or continental crust? 11. Who developed the theory of continental drift? Describe the theory. 12. Who developed the theory of plate tectonics? Describe the theory. 13. What are the 2 types of plate tectonic movements, explain each? 14. 300 m.y.a. a super continent was created known as ___________________________________. Rock Cycle 15. a) What are the 3 types of rocks? b) What economic activities are associated with the different types of rocks in Canada? 16. Sketch the rock cycle labeling the types of rocks and the PROCESSES that create them. 17. Define the terms: weathering and erosion Landform Regions 18. What is Canada’s oldest/biggest landform region? 19. Which landform region do you live in? 20. What is Canada’s oldest mountain range? 21. Create a chart that includes all 7 landform regions and record 4 descriptors for each. 22. How do the landform regions influence human settlement or economic development? Climate Regions 23. What are the factors that affect an area’s climate? Explain LOWER NW 24. What are the different forms of precipitation in Canada? 25. Describe the weather off the east coast of Canada, explaining how it is created. 26. Describe the climate conditions on the west coast of Canada. 27. What are climographs and how are they created? 28. How do the climate regions influence human settlement or economic development? Soil & Vegetation Regions 29. What does MOMA stand for? What percentage does each component represent in ideal soil? 30. a) What is the most important layer of the soil profile for growing vegetation? b) Where is the best soil in Canada located? 31. Where in Canada do we have wet climate and dry climate soils? 32. Define the term PERMAFROST and how it affects vegetation and development? 33. Explain how the process of permafrost melting is an example of a feedback loop. 34. Explain the difference between deciduous and coniferous trees. Ecozones 35. Define the term ecozone. 36. How many terrestrial ecozones are there in Canada? 37. Which ecozone do you live in Canada? 38. Which ecozone is the largest/smallest? 39. Compare 2 Canadian ecozones. National Parks 40. How many National Parks are there in Canada? 41. What is Canada’s oldest National Park? 42. Which ecozone has the most National Parks? 43. Which areas of Canada are lacking in National Parks? 44. What is the purpose of National Parks? 45. What activities are prohibited in National Parks? 46. What activities can you do in National Parks? 47. What does the term ecological integrity mean? Why is it important? 48. What responsibility does Canada have in the greater global community to protect natural spaces? 49. Be able to describe the importance of one of Canada’s national parks. 50. How do different landform and geological process contribute to where and how people live? 51. How do different climate, soil, and natural vegetation regions contribute to where and how people live?